


Wrong Number

by AwesomeCrazyPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer (Supernatural) is Called Luke, M/M, Wrong number, maybe they are a little ooc?, this fic is mostly text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeCrazyPerson/pseuds/AwesomeCrazyPerson
Summary: The company has change the way of calling so now you have to put a 22 before any landline, Dean use to call Sam like always and forget everytime to put the 22, so end calling the same guy everytime he miss call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first time I publish in this plataform so i don't know very well how this work, and also and important thing I have to say it's that english is not my first languaje so I might have some words wrong? I mean i know english of course but i always try to practice and I say to myself what better practice that write a fanfic in english right? I have understood that you can change tags? so i will change it over the course of the fic so that, i hope you enjoy.
> 
> If any of you have any suggestion i would really like to hear it, and thank for read :D

_Dear customer we inform you since there’s been a recent increase on manufactory of cell phones since today, to call you will have to put a 22 before all landline phones._

Dean picks up his cell phone he need to call Sam and ask him if he or Jess need something for the lunch tomorrow

_*Ring ring*_

**“Hello”**

“Samy?” Some deep voice answer the phone, did Sam have a new friend or something like that?

“ **There’s no one in here call ‘Samy’ I think you dial the wrong number** ”

“Oh. Well thanks then and sorry for calling”

“ **It’s ok, have a pleasant day** ”

“You too dude”

All right that was weird, he always call the same number and always answer or Sam or Jess, and he never miscall someone, beside he know the number by memory, Dean stay there looking at his cell phone and then remember that the company change the way of dial and you have to put a 22 when call to a landline phone, so the dude that answer must have the same number that Sam but on a cell phone great. Now he has to care extra attention to that so doesn’t happen again.

It happen again.

**“Hello”** the same guy that last time, with the deep voice answers, again.

“You’re not Samy” Dean sighed

**“No I’m not”** the guy chuckle

“Sorry to bother you”

“ **Don’t worry, it’s not bothering me** ”

“Well yeah… anyway sorry… bye”

“ **Goodbye** ”

Then again

 “Samy!”

“ **Hello** ”

“Damn it… you’re not Sam…” Dean lower his head defeated “you must think I’m an idiot…” the guy in the other line chuckle

“ **No, I don’t think you’re an idiot, actually it’s kind of funny** ”

“Well sorry to…”

“ **Bother me?** ” the guy finish for him “ **It’s ok, it’s nothing** ”

“Ok, bye then”

“ **Good luck finding this ‘Sam’ guy** ”

“Thanks” Dean hung up

Man this deep voice guy surely must think Dean is some idiot that doesn’t know who to dial; he should stop to make an ass off himself even on the phone.

And of course that it happen again.

“Jess”

“ **What, not Sam this time?** ”

“Oh God is Deep voice guy again” Dean was an ass

“ **Deep voice guy?** ” the guy sound amused

“Well yeah, that’s how I call you in my mind” Dean said ashamed “God. Seriously guy how many times I had been calling you?”

“ **A couple of times, why do you keep miscalling?** ”

“It’s this stupid thing that you have to put a 22 before the landline number”

“ **Ahh I understand, by the way in my mind I call you Sam’ boy** ”

“Please don’t” Dean Whine “Sam It’s my brother so sound like he is my pimp or something” Deep voice guy laugh

“ **I’m sorry** ” say between laugh “ **sorry I get it, I have a brother too, so it would be really awkward if someone start calling me ‘Gabe’s boy’** ”

“Exactly” Dean Smile, it was kinda funny

“ **So how do you want me to call you the next time?** ”

“You want me to keep calling? Like a real call and not just a miss call?”

“ **If that’s ok with you, I find yours calls quite funny and you seem like an interesting person** ”

Dean laughs “you seem awesome yourself… but I don’t know... give you my name, what if you some serial killer or something” he say amused

“ **What? No, I’m not a serial killer; beside even if I’m a serial killer what can I do only with your name?** ”

“Well you could track down my call or some shit like that”

“ **YOU CAN DO THAT!?** ” deep voice guy sound amazed

“Yes you can! I have a friend super genius that hacked a ton of things in his life and totally can do it”

“ **Holy! I didn’t know that, but its ok I barely have a computer so I will do not know how to do that…** ”

“Yeah not so sure dude”

“ **What about a nick name? It doesn’t have be a nick of your real name if you prefer** ”

“Yeah that’s better” Dean think it for a minute “what about Han Solo?”

“ **Han solo?** ”

“Star wars? Please tell me you know star wars”

“ **Yes I do, it’s just an interesting name that’s all** ”

“Hey! Harrison Ford is awesome!”

“ **Yes indeed”** deep voice chuckle **“but if I call you ‘Han Solo’ then you can’t call me ‘deep voice guy’ it’s too long”**

“So what do suggest?” there was a little silence while the guy think

“ **Constantine** ”

“Dude Constantine it’s almost so long like ‘deep voice guy’”

“ **What, I like Keanu Reeves, beside I’m a little like Constantine** ”

“‘I’m a little like Constantine?’ What the hell that means? You are some regular guy during the day but in the night exorcise demons?” the guy laugh deep and long

“ **Yeah maybe** ” he said between laughs “ **why you have some demonic problems?** ”

“Not yet, but a guy like you can come in handy sometime”

“ **Right** ”

**“** Ok, soooo look I have to hang out and actually call to my brother but yeah, let’s talk again sometime? **”**

**“Sure thing”**

“Hey since I technically have your number can I add you to Whatsapp? If you have internet would be much easy than spend the money on callings?”

“ **Yeah it’s reasonably. So have a good day Han** ”

“You too Constantine” Dean chuckle again and then hang up.

_-Add new contact; ‘Constantine’-_

**13:20 PM.** **Good luck on the death star**

**13:20 PM.** Good luck hunting demons tonight

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is enterly chat...

So since Dean accidentally call Constantine a couple a days before, he hasn’t call or message the guy, well he can always start the conversation and technically Constantine send the first message after their call, so making use of this moment of boldness Dean grab his cell phone and type

 **12:53 A.M** So I gotta ask… what’s whit your voice?

Dean didn’t expect the guy answer right now, so he carry his day like usual.

**13:33 PM. What about it?**

**13:34 PM.** I dunno is so fucking deep

 **13:34 PM.** Have you seeing a doctor?

 **13:35 PM.** Is like you’re been eating rock for cereal all your life

 **13:35 PM.** Is that normal? What happen?

**13:37 PM.  :-P Yes. That’s normal. I don’t know puberty I guess?  I mean when I was like 14 my voice change on what you hear, it doesn’t hurt or something, and yes my mother take me to the doctor when I was little for that exact same reason.**

**13:37 PM. You know that there are some people who find my voice sexy?**

**13:38 PM.** Really? I don’t get it.

**13:38 PM. Something about the deep rumble tone.**

**13:39 PM. So tell me Han, what are you doing on your Saturday day?**

Dean was about to answer when the ‘writing’ sign stop him

**13:39 PM. I was originally going to ask what you do for work, but then realize that I don’t know what it’s your age, I mean you’re clearly not a teenage boy, but perfectly could be in the University.**

**13:40 PM.** I was tuning up my car, and for you knowledge I work, thought I not gonna tell you my age, still not convinced you’re not some serial killer.

**13:40 PM. And yet you’re still talking to me? Bold or reckless, I like it.**

**13:40 PM.** So what about you? Exorcise demons it’s all what you do?

**13:41 PM. It can be pretty consuming. But like you said it’s a 50/50 thing, I go to work in the morning and for the night I’m venturous guy, trying to save some people and the world.**

**13:41 PM. It’s a hard life.**

**13:41 PM. On what do you work?**

**13:42 PM.** I’m a mechanic.

**13:42 PM. And you still work in your own car on the weekends? Remarkable, I’m myself don’t know a thing about cars, you could tell me that there’s something wrong with the left phalange and I would buy it.**

Dean laugh at that

 **13:43 PM.** Well it’s for people like you that business it’s still running so thanks.

**13:43 PM. Your welcome I guess?**

**13:43 PM. :-P**

**13:44 PM.** So what do you actually do for a living?

**13:45 PM. Right. My apologies, I let myself carry around with the exorcise thing. I’m actually a writer.**

**13:45 PM.** Really!? That’s awesome, something I’ve read?

**13:47 PM. Well that depends, how often do you read one poem on a book that have recompilations of independent writers and a series of books that no more than 200 people read?**

**13:48 PM.** Well I dunno depend of the series of books? I don’t really read poems though

**13:48 PM. It’s ok the poem is from when I just star writing. Right know it’s just my series of books.**

**13:49 PM.** So, what it is about?

**13:53 PM. You want to read it sometime? Because I don’t want to tell you any spoilers.**

**13:54 PM.** Depend on the plot I guess.

**13:55 PM. It’s about two brothers, and one of them since he was a little boy wanted to be a hero, and grow up and try to become in this hero, but doesn’t really work. He always mess up things without notice.**

**13:56 PM. His brother of course has importance in the history, but if I tell you any further it would be a spoiler.**

**13:57 PM.** That actually sound pretty great, maybe sometime I check it out. So what are you doing in your Saturday?

**13:58 PM. I was going to see a TV series I’m currently watching, but you message me. I think this is equally fun.**

Well Constantine was right about that, he did stop work on his car just to chat a little, it’s fun this anonymity thing.

 **13:59 PM.** Yeah I got you there. I stop working on my baby a time ago.

**13:59 PM. Your baby?**

**13:59 PM.** I mean my car, I call her baby.

**14:00 PM. Uh**

**14:00 PM.** What?

**14:00 PM. Nothing**

**14:01 PM.** What you think is weird? I don’t really care, even my brother look me weird sometimes

**14:01 PM. I didn’t mean it like that**

**14:02 PM. My brother screams to TV programs, so it kind of remind me that.**

**14:03 PM.** Why the hell he would scream to the TV?

**14:04 PM. Because sometime in television make stupid decisions and he make the necessity of scream out loud.**

**14:05 PM.** Yeah that’s true sometimes, but why screams? It’s not like they can hear you

**14:06 PM. Tell that to him. Of course it’s not all the time but it can be hard see a movie or show with him sometimes. I think he’s doing it because it’s annoying to me.**

**14:06 PM. Brothers, you gotta love them.**

**14:07 PM. So you have any other brother? Family?**

**14:07 PM.** Nope my only brother is Sammy, he’s my little brother, well ‘little’ is just a say, he’s freaking tall! Taller than me! And I’m the big brother!

**14:08 PM. I’m slightly taller than two of my older brothers. I remind them every time I can**

**14:08 PM.** So you have more brothers, beside ‘Gabe’?

**14:09 PM. Yes. We are 5, 4 men and 1 girl.**

**14:09 PM. And just so you know his full name is Gabriel.**

**14:10 PM.** Wow that’s a large family.

 **14:10 PM.** I’m from a small family, me, my dad John, and Sammy.

 **14:11 PM.** And his name is actually Samuel, but I never even one call him Samuel, not that I remember at least.

**14:13 PM. What about your mom? If you don’t mind I ask.**

**14:14 PM.** It’s ok. My mother Mary died when I was almost 5

**14:15 PM. Was she a good woman?**

**14:15 PM.** Yeah. Even I don’t remember her that much she was a good woman and dad always talk wonderful about her.

**14:16 PM. That’s very good, is better always carry the good memories with you.**

**14:16 PM.** You know most people just say ‘I’m sorry’?

Dean look at his phone looking the answer Constantine give him, he like this one better.

**14:17 PM. Why? I didn’t know the woman. It’s not something I feel sorry about, not offence. It’s hardly my fault and less yours, so there’s no need to me to say ‘I’m sorry’.**

**14:18 PM.** It’s ok. Beside I like your answer better, when people say ‘I’m sorry’ it’s always kinda awkward afterwards.

 **14:18 PM.** So what about you?

**14:19 PM. My dad name’s Jimmy and my mom’s Amelia**

**14:20 PM. My Brothers names are from old to youngest:**  
**Luke**  
**Michael**  
**Gabriel**  
**Me**  
**and my sister Anna.**

**14:21 PM. Hey Han, I have to go out so talk to you later? :P**

**14:22 PM.** Yeah that’s ok dude, go ahead.

 **14:22 PM.** Have a good day Constantine.

**14:23 PM. Have a pleasant evening.**

**14:23 PM. You too have a good day Han.**

Holy shit it’s almost 14:30, seriously he spend all that time talking with Constantine? He talk much less with Sam, but then again he go to visit him almost every week so they never really message the other.

But man talk to this guy? It was easy, he find himself expecting to talk again soon, what kind of person this Constantine was?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the plot for the serie by the way I made it up it's from my own characters, I put it because people always put supernatural or the wayward daughters, so yep I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

**10:15 AM. What’s your favorite food?**

The next day Dean hear a little ping from his cell phone and open one eye look at it, why so early?

**10:15 AM.** Wy so erly?

**10:16 AM. I’m sorry did I awake you?**

**10:17 AM.** Yes

**10:17 AM. Sorry I just came back from running. Then go back to sleep**

Dean only read “go back to sleep” and that's what he did, and then one hour later while taking breakfast open his cell phone and look the new message

**11:12 AM.** Sorry, it wasn’t that early it’s just that in weekends I sleep a little more

**11:13 AM.** So you run?

**11:15 AM. Yes. Yes I do**

**11:15 AM. But anyway apologies for waking you up, I’ll remember not text you so early on the weekends.**

**11:17 AM.** Yeah that sounds good.

**11:17 AM.** And answering your question, I’ll said burgers or pie, man I love pie.

**11:18 AM. I like burgers as well.**

**11:18 AM. Do you exercise?**

**11:19 AM.** Are you trying to know if I’m fat?

**11:19 AM. No. That’s not what I meant to imply, I was just keeping up your question about me running.**

**11:19 AM. I didn’t mean to offend you.**

**11:19 AM. :c**

Nah Dean wasn’t offended he’s pretty confy about his body.

**11:20 AM.** It’s ok dude, I was messing with you

**11:20 AM.**  But for your know I have a six-pack thank you very much.

**11:22 AM. Duly noted.**

Dean though it a minute he do exercise, he sometimes go hunting or fishing with his dad and Sam drag him to run (most of the times) but he mostly LARP with Charlie, not matter what people say LARP was hard, running and fight is pretty exhausting. Most of the time people find it weird that he LARP so almost never tells about it but what matters? Constantine was a strange and provably the two of them will never met so why not tell him?

**11:25 AM.** My brother makes me run sometimes, but I mostly LARP

**11:27 AM. LARP?**

**11:27 AM.** It means Live Action Role Play; it’s like rol games but in real life.

**11:29 AM. Like quest or something like that?**

**11:29 AM.** Yeah something like that, me and a friend of mine go, is a medieval one so there’s a Kingdom with clans and sometimes we fight for the crown or territory so it can be exhausting sometimes.

**11:30 AM. That sounds fun.**

**11:31 AM.** Yeah it is.

Suddenly Dean’s phone starts to ring and speaking of…

“My Queen!” Dean say joyfully and with a hint of amusement

“What’s up Bitch!” even if Dean wasn’t there with Charlie he can see her doing the Star Trek symbol of peace was? He never saw Star Trek despite Charlie always tell him that he should see it.

“Hey Dean are you coming tonight? Kevin is going to come over!”

“Kevin? There’s been a while since I don’t see him! What’s up with the nerd?” Charlie scoff

“Yeah look who’s talking, nerd”

“Hey you’re a nerd too! ”

“Yeah but I admitted” Charlie laugh, yeah she was right “so you’re coming or what?”

“Yeah of course, who else is going to come?”

“The usual, Garth, Jo; Benny says he has to work early tomorrow so he won’t come”

“To bad, well of course I’ll be there, at your place like usual?”

“Of course Handmaiden!” Dean only scoffs “Well see you there. Bye!” when Dean hang up saw that Constantine message him back

**11:31 AM. I never go to any of those events; I think Gabe would likely to try too.**

**11:35 AM.** It’s real fun maybe you should try it one day.

**11:35 AM.** Actually the friend told you I go with, it’s the Queen, so yeah is pretty fun.

**11:36 AM. Queen? Impressive, what rol do you perform?**

**11:38 AM.** You’re not going to make fun of me?

**11:39 AM. Why would I make fun of you?**

**11:40 AM. If it’s something you enjoy then I’m not gonna mocking.**

Dean hesitates before answer but what the hell if this guy make fun of him then fuck him

**11:42 AM.** I’m the handmaiden of my friend.

**11:42 AM.** When she give me the job the first time, she told me she was ‘nervous’ but the smirk in his face doesn’t tell the same…

**11:43 AM. You know that the handmaiden is a loyal servant and help in everything to a (usually) high class lady.  
**

**11:44 AM. And that actually a lot of this high class women can't barely do anything without their handmaiden so despite being on a lower status, they were really important.  
**

**11:45 AM.** Well that interesting, but I think she only want a slave

**11:45 AM.** XD

Dean usually doesn’t send emojis it wasn’t his think, but he want to make clear that he was joking

**11:46 AM. :)**

**11:47 AM.** Oh god please don’t make that face

**11:48 AM. Why not?**

**11:48 AM.** ‘cause it’s look like some murder face

**11:49 AM. …**

**11:50 AM. :)**

**11:50 AM.** Stop!

**11:51 AM. :)**

**11:51 AM. :)**

**11:51 AM. ;)**

**11:52 AM. I miss typed that, now it just look flirtatious**

**11:53 AM.** Ugh you’re not going to stop right?

**11:54 AM. Never**

**11:54 AM. :)**

**11:55 AM. :)**

**11:55 AM. I’ll do this forever, no one can stop me!**

**11:56 AM. It also work this way (:**

**11:57 AM.** Whatever, so what are you doing?

**11:58 AM. I’m going to go to the supermarket**

**11:59 AM.** All right so go ahead and do that, take your time.

**12:00 AM.** **Thanks. Talk to you later?**

**12:00 AM.** Sure think.

**12:01 AM.** **:)**

After that Dean doesn’t hear anything about Constantine at least not until Monday, was on the workshop and since it was a slow day he welcome the distraction

**15:52 PM. I need inspiration, and a distraction**

**15:57 PM.** Usually that’s not two things you want to combine?

**15:59 PM. Yes you are right, it’s not something you combine but this couple of days I haven’t any inspiration and if I don’t distract myself I fell like my brain is going to melt down.**

**16:02 PM.** When I need a distraction, usually I call one of my friends or talk with my brother, maybe that could help?

**16:04 PM. No. I don’t think so.**

**16:05 PM. My friends will not distract me, at least not the way I want, and my brothers, both Luke and Michael are kind of serious person so it won’t work out and Gabriel is way to energic AND a distraction himself and not in the good way, maybe my sister could help but she still in college so I don’t want to interrupt her.**

**16:08 PM. So I’m talking to you.**

**16:10 PM.** So I’m distracting you?

**16:11 PM. Hope you don’t mine.**

**16:12 PM.** Nah it’s ok the day has been pretty lazy so I could use a distraction myself.

**16:13 PM. ?**

**16:13 PM.** I’m at work, like I say it’s been a lazy day so I would probably fall asleep at the office

**16:15 PM. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you at work, if you prefer we could talk later?**

**16:17 PM.** It’s ok at least I won’t fall asleep now, so wanna talk about something particularly?

**16:25 PM. What kind of movies do you like?**

**16:26 PM.** Oh so were gonna play 20 questions?

**16:27 PM. If that’s ok with you.**

**16:28 PM.** Yep it’s fine, shoot.

**16:28 PM.** And about movies, I like action mostly what about you?

**16:29 PM. Mm… difficult to say I never think that I have “one type” of movie that I like the most.**

**16:29 PM. But I do have to say I don’t see that many dramas, if I want dramas I will much prefer see something based on real life, life has enough drama at his own.**

**16:31 PM.** Touche. So what about a favorite movie? Do you have one?

**16:31 PM.** Gotta go a costumer came.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took a while but it was because of festivite but here's the next chapter! i hope you enjoy and it i take the picture from google by the way.  
> Enjoy!

When dean left work for the day he was tired, not so much for the work per say, it was more for the ‘nothing’ today was a especially lazy day, as soon as he enter his apartment, he took a shower and put on some lose pants and droop himself on the couch, really wasn’t on the mood for making food so decide he just order something and when took his phone realize that Constantine message him after he finished the talk.

**16:31 PM. Oh.**

**16:32 PM. I couldn’t say anything before you go.**

**16:33 PM. Well good luck at work and sorry for keeping you distracted.**

 That was nice from Constantine to wish him luck, and he really didn’t distract him he actually help, he said it before.

**18:12 PM.** Dude you weren’t distracting me, lazy day remember?

**18:13 PM.** And by the way did you find any inspiration today?

**18:20 PM. You sure I wasn’t distracting you?**

**18:22 PM. And not that much actually, I was able to write some pages but not much more.**

**18:22 PM. You just came from work?**

**18:25 PM.** Yep, leave work, came home, take a shower, but I’m too lazy to leave this couch so I think I gonna order some Chinese or some shit, and stay in this couch the rest of the evening.

**18:31 PM. Yes I understand I have that feeling from time to time.**

**18:32 PM. And actually you remind me that I should eat something as well.**

**18:37 PM.** Dude you haven’t eat something yet? How long since you eat something??

**18:40 PM. I think since 15:00…?**

**18:41 PM. I order some food by the way.**

**18:45 PM.** That's nearly 4 hours ago; even I eat a sandwich in my work, man…

**18:46 PM.** Sorry I’ll stop, I not your mom after all, sorry my “big brother sense” came at the way

**18:47 PM. It’s ok, it’s nice to feel care about, besides I do that to my little sister too.**

**18:48 PM. My food will arrive in 30-45 minutes :c I’m hungry now.**

**18:49 PM.** Why don’t you just cook?

**18:49 PM.** I ask to a friend to bring me some food, he works on a family restaurant so he may came in like 10 minutes, top.

**18:51 PM. :c**

**18:51 PM. Maybe I should get my own friend who works on a restaurant and will delivery my food faster?**

**18:52 PM.** Yeah maybe you should, that’s way I did, but never tell him ;)

**18:53 PM. Even if want to I couldn’t tell him, I don’t know this guy.**

**18:54 PM. And answering your question I can barely cook**

**18:54 PM. :c**

**18:55 PM.** How it’s that even possible, that’s not like domestic 101?

**18:56 PM. Yes I Know but I never quite learn it, I try in college but didn’t work so well…**

**18:57 PM. I nearly burn my room once D:**

**18:57 PM.** Holy shit, really?

**18:58 PM. Yes, right know I can only make basic food, so I change between make myself food, order some food or get food thank to my brothers or friends.**

**18:59 PM. But I barely cook, my brother said one time “it’s for you own safety”**

**18:59 PM.** My food came take this and suffer ;)

**19:01 PM. :c that’s being cruel, I’m still hungry you know.**

**19:02 PM.** Man this is so good, maybe you should try and make yourself something?

**19:02 PM.** Don’t worry if you star to burn something I’ll make sure to send the firemen.

**19:03 PM. That’s a relieve, but I already order food so I’ll just wait.**

**19:05 PM. Maybe I’ll see some tv so I don’t think how much hungry I have**

**19:06 PM.** Oh, ok then I keep eating.

**19:07 PM. I still want to talk with you, if you don’t mind.**

**19:08 PM. What are you doing Han?**

**19:08 PM.** Hum..? eating..?

**19:09 PM.** I mean right know I’m just eating and talking with you, before my shower I put the radio so it’s still in the background but I’m not really listing…

**19:10 PM. Hmm so right know I have all your attention?**

**19:11 PM.** Or I’m giving all my attention to my food.

**19:12 PM. Touche.**

**19:12 PM.** Don’t flatter yourself

Dean really was hoping Constantine get he was only joking, it wasn’t the same thing say something than writing it and in a text Constantine wouldn’t hear him chuckle

**19:15 PM.** I was joking by the way, before on the text; I mean it like a joke but you can’t really hear my “joking voice” on a text

**19:16 PM. Oh, I guess I get it..? at least I didn’t think you say it to mocking me or like an insult**

**19:16 PM.** Good.

**19:16 PM. :)**

**19:17 PM.** Ughhhh why you keep doing that face? Don’t you find it creepy?

**19:18 PM. Nope. And maybe the fact that you don’t like it that much make me do it.**

**19:18 PM. :)**

**19:20 PM. There are only food programs on tv D: why it’s that when you’re hungry you see food programs??**

**19:21 PM.** I dunno magic?

**19:22 PM. So what are you doing, beside of eating ene9**

**19:23 PM.** You really like emojis don’t you?

**19:24 PM. I like texting, and I like emojis**

**19:25 PM. :)**

**19:25 PM. I think that it’s my new favorite**

**19:26 PM.** Stoppppppp iiiiittttttt

**19:27 PM. NEVER! :)**

**19:28 PM.** Whatever, you’re gonna let me answer or what?

**19:29 PM. Right, go ahead answer please?**

**19:29 PM.** Since you ask nicely, I’m seeing my favorite movie.

**19:30 PM. Really, which one?**

**19:30 PM.** Gran Torino

**19:31 PM.** You say that you don’t have a specifically type of movie you like, but do you have a favorite movie?

**19:32 PM. I like a lot of movies, I like very much Constantine, I like Edward scissorhands, I like Hannibal has well, I think a bit of everything.**

**19:34 PM.** Interesting selections of movies, I should have guess you would say Constantine.

**19:36 PM. That can be relative; you didn’t pick Star Wars as favorite movie.**

**19:37 PM.** Touche.

**19:37 PM. So, Gran Torino what it’s about? I never seen it**

**19:37 PM.** It’s directed by Clint Eastwood, he also acts on it. It’s about this guy name Walt (Clint Eastwood) living alone, and he catch his neighbor a kid name Thao attempting to steal his [1972 Ford Gran Torino](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Torino#1972.E2.80.931976:_Gran_Torino), and all start from there.

**19:40 PM. MY FOOD ARRIVE! I WILL NOT DIE! :’D**

**19:41 PM.** Man that took time!

**19:41 PM. Yes I’m starving.**

**19:42 PM. So, Gran Torino I like how it’s sound maybe I see it sometime**

**19:42 PM.** You should definitely see it; we could see it together next time

Since there wasn’t an immediate answer like before Dean concentrate on the movie after a couple of minute of silence he wonder why, and re-read his message and see it _‘we could see it together next time’_ oh god he was inviting himself over a stranger house, hell he doesn’t even know his name or age for that matter, maybe Constantine was thinking that Dean was some creepy guy or that doesn’t have any “real” friend…

**19:51 PM.** No I didn’t…

**19:51 PM.** Shit, I didn’t mean to say it like that, I’m not trying to force this kind of friendship we have…

**19:52 PM.** Fuck I’m being creepy don’t I?

**19:56 PM. Not you’re not, I was kind of surprise of course, but I think I wouldn’t mind seeing a movie with you.**

**19:57 PM.** You don’t even know me, you still would?

**19:58 PM. I like to think we are developing a friendship, so yeah I would like someday maybe watch a movie together.**

Dean smile

**19:58 PM.** Yeah I think I like that has well

**19:59 PM. Good**

**19:57 PM.** Good

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! it was so long the wait I first have some stuff and that's why I couldn't actualize but after that i completly forgot it! I'm so sorry!

Over the next couple of weeks Dean and Constantine keep chatting and learning new things about each other, things like when Constantine was on “inspiration mode” he don’t answer the phone not to friends or family and only concentrate on writing, he also learn his age and despite what Dean say about not tell him _his_ age, he did anyway, Constantine was 32, only 4 year older than Dean, also Constantine like a lot of different music but he have a soft spot for The Police and others artist from the  80’s thanks to his father, Dean in return told him about how he inherited a bunch of cassette’s from his father to play on his baby.

Dean was about to send a message to Constantine something about a video of youtube or something when realize that the two of them haven’t talk, sure the chat but since the first couple of times (the miss calls) they never call each other, so why not call him?

“Hey”

**“Han?”**

“Heya Constantine” Dean Chuckle about the nick name, one thing was writing it and other was saying it.

**“Han? It’s something wrong? Why are you calling?”**

“What? I can’t just call? It’s just that I realize that we never talk”

 **“Han we chat almost every day”** he said like it was an obvious thing

“The key word in here is _chat_ , and since I first miss call you we haven’t actually call each other, I almost forget about your deep voice”

 **“Ah yes, my sexy voice, so what you’re saying it’s that you miss my voice?”** Constantine sound amused

“I never say anything about ‘sexy’ that was all you” Dean smiled a little “and I don’t miss your voice, is just that I say I was going to call you and never did it”

**“Yes. That’s true, so anything especial that you want to tell me?”**

“Nah I just wanna chat” on the back Dean could hear something metallic “what are you doing man?”

“ **I’m trying to cook hamburgers, the key word is _trying_** ”

“Mhhh burgers” Dean can hear a little snort on the other line

**“Do you want me to leave you alone with the patty? I’m sure I can give you guys a couple of minutes”**

“Hey don’t be a dick it’s just that I really like a good burger” Dean let myself day dream just for a second before keep talking “So cooking eh? Try not to burn your house”

 **“Hey! That only almost happened one time”** Constantine tried to sound annoying and angry but it’s was kind of funny so he can hear him smile on the other line, it’s that possible hear him smile?

“So why are you becoming a potential danger to you and your neighbors? Have a girlfriend to impress?”

**“Nope no girlfriend here, just my brother”**

“Gabe?”

**“No, my other brother Michael, he’s coming for dinner, talk and maybe a movie, if it’s not that late for him”**

“So how is the food going out?”

**“Good”**

“Sure” Dean laughs a little

**“Hey! It’s true I may not be able to cook rice or pasta, but I know how to make a good burger, I like them a lot, so I learn not to burn them, a good Hamburger make me very happy”**

“Ahhh” Dean gives an over exaggerate sigh “a man after my own heart, if you’ll say that the dessert it’s pie then I may go running to your house just by the smell”

**“Actually…”**

“Wait really?”

 **“No, not really”** then Constantine takes his time on answer, probably watching the meat **“Yes I remember you saying you love pie and burgers”**

“Yeah man seriously if I could eat burgers and pie all my life I would be happy”

**“I won’t recommend that, would make you fat”**

“Bread makes you fat!?”

**“What?”**

“Forget it; it’s a reference from a movie”

**“Ah, I don’t understand that reference”**

“Yeah I kind of see that” Dean chuckle a little and Constantine chuckle as well

**“So, what are you doing?”**

“I just came from the market, doing a last minute shopping; I invite a friend of mine to play games and cards or something”

**“I see, so not that I’m not enjoying our conversation but I have to go, if I don’t give my full attention to this burgers who knows what’s going to happen”**

“Yeah it’s ok, I have to go too”

Dean hang out and fell better, he like to talk with Constantine he was fun and smart, and despite how little Dean talk with everyone it was amazing how was capable of talking long minutes with Constantine, not even with Sammy was like that. Leaving that, Dean staring to preparing everything for the night, Charlie was going to came and probably stay the night she always invite herself to sleep but that doesn’t bother Dean she will be always welcome on his place, she was like a little sister after all, they going to talk play cards, maybe some games, just hang out.

Charlie was supposed to came after work around the 8 to 9 after grab some things in his house, Charlie was working on a big company for a guy name Dick, and since they both were in high school had been best friends, they know practically everything about each other so he love Charlie like the little sister he didn’t know he want.

“What’s up, Bitch!”  Charlie was getting out from his car with a bag, Dean seeing the bag give a little smirk

“You know that normal people ask before if they can stay the night?”

“Yeah but we’re not normal, beside you love me” Then Charlie give him a big hug, yeah he do love her.

“Yeah sure” despite saying sarcastically Charlie know him well enough that it he didn’t mean it “So what you wanna do my queen?” Dean make a little reverence like a mock and Charlie just punch him in the arm “Want to play cards? Videogames? A slumber party and talk about boys?”

“Yeah sure” Charlie laughs “because _I_ want to talk about boys; I want to beat the crap out of you in Mario Kart!” said cheerfully

“Keep dreaming”

Once inside they change into their pajamas despite being only 21:30, cause in reality it was like a slumber party not mattered how childish that sound, they play, chat and sometimes get drunk and had being doing it for so long that it was tradition, that’s why when Charlie came to the living room with a big pajamas vibrating pink whit little kirby’s he had to laugh

“What you like it?” Charlie made a little spin with a smile on his face “it’s brand new I bought it in the last convention I go”

“It’s very you” Dean Smile “I like it”

“Well thank you, so we are going to play or what?”

“Yep, came and join my little fort” Dean pats the seat on the floor next to him, where he took all his cushions and made a little nest

“So I have a date with that blond from the Larp” after a couple of minutes Charlie saying conversational

“That elf chick?”

“Yep” she sound proud “his name is Marie”

“So you take her to a date? I though you just would bang her in the tent” Charlie let a little snort

“C’mon she is a classy girl, but I don’t know... I didn’t like her that much, I didn’t feel that ‘excitement’ you know?” Den nods and let her keep talking “maybe we should go to a bar the next time, I need my wingman”

“What you wanna play ‘have you meet Charlie?’ besides you don’t need my help to hit on girls, I can help you to hit on a boy if you wanna, again” When Charlie left a sight Dean only laugh loud at the memory

“Yeah laugh, but you know what’s funny, you helping me to hit on a boy when you thought you were _straight_ ” Charlie smirk

“Yeah don’t remind me that…”

But actually know it was funny, back in the day not so much, It was the second time they have met and Charlie was in some stupid problem about… he doesn’t even remember why, but a senior was going to take her to the principal and an moment of distraction of the guy Dean who was happened to be around tell him to flirt his way out of it, and tell her something like ‘Just think is Scarlett Johansson’ and actually work, she manage to avoid detention but not that awkward date she have to score with the guy, Dean recall that like the moment where his friendship start.

Dean then hear a ping from his cell phone and after the race they were playing the curiosity has the best of him so he check it

**21:25 PM. Help I’m bored**

**21:25 PM.** Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying family time?

“So you wanna play card know? A little poker maybe” Dean ask Charlie

“You’re just bore that I keep beating you on Mario Kart” she snort “but I don’t really want to lose money” she pout his lips

“Dude! You are like rich! With that Robin Hood crap you make”

“Hey! That’s…. not entirely true… mostly” Dean just laughs “but still don’t want to lose money, at least today”

“What if we bet food? Chips and stuff?”

“All right I like how you think”

Dean then get up to go to his bedroom for the cards and look at his cell phone again

**21:26 PM. Yes I’m, but we are seeing the Judge and I already see it, so his 3 hours of seeing the same movie for a second time.**

**21:29 PM.** Too bad man, it’s the things you have to put for family

Dean got back to the living where Charlie has already shut down the console and waiting for Dean

“So what you want to play, poker, black jack? Or other thing?” Charlie says cheerfully

“Do you even remember the hands on Poker?” Dean asks, Charlie doesn’t play poker but recently start to learn so she can play with Dean, for some reason no one what to play poker with him! So she was still pretty new at this.

“Not all of them but…” she show him his cell phone where was a photo with the hands on poker game “I have them here so let’s play!”

“Alright your highness”

Well Charlie was thinking what was his best hand to play Dean look at his cell phone the message that Constantine send him.

**21:29 PM. You are with a friend right? I’m distracting you?**

**21:41 PM.** Nah its ok we are playing poker, but I may take my time to respond, the Judge it’s not that movie with Robert Downey?

“Dean, c’mon it’s your turn”

“Yeah sorry” he left his phone and Charlie just give a second of his curiosity and then keep focusing on the game

“I raise your bet” Dean tell her with his best poker face putting some chips on between of them then his cell phone alert him that a new message came, and Charlie noticing this, look the mobile and then just keep playing

“I….” she doubts a second and look at Dean trying to read his expression but he didn’t give away “I… give up” Charlie put his cards down defeated and then Dean show him his hand that only have a couple of 3 “you bluff me!”

 “Well that’s poker Charlie!”

“That’s not fair I would have totally won that one!”

“Sorry” he didn’t, it was funny see Charlie like that “well it’s you turn to deal the cards”

“Fine” Charlie took the cards and then Dean took his cell phone has well

**21:42 PM. Yes Robert Downey Jr. is the protagonist, Poker? What are you a ludopathy?**

 


	6. Chapter 6

Despite how was writing Dean didn’t though that Constantine was trying to disrespecting him

 **21:47 PM.** What no, maybe just a little, shut up.

Charlie give him his cards and lift an eyebrow, Dean was looking at his card, does he sound rude on the chat? Maybe he was, maybe Constantine won’t get he didn’t really mean it.

 **21:47 PM.** Actually don’t shut up. I like talking with you, I was joking.

There, now Constantine will know.

“So… Sam?” Charlie say then and when Dean didn’t get her she nod towards his cell phone

“Ah, nop just a friend” Dean arrange his card on hand not looking at Charlie

“Benny?” Dean moves his head on a negative “…Kevin?”

“Nop”

They keep playing when Dean cell phone sound again, a new message, and Charlie intrigue look at his cell phone again

“A guy from work?”

“No, are you gonna play your hand?”

“Nah it wasn’t a good hand” Charlie put down his cards and look at his cell phone again “I have curiosity, it’s someone I know?”

Dean thinks it a second “I really doubt it”

“Well then who is?” now Charlie stop paying attention to the card just looking the cell phone

“Why do you want to know?” Dean frown his eyebrows

“Because unless its someone from your work or I know the person, and I’m intrigue!”

“Charlie I do have other friends beside you” Dean said chuckling a little

“Yeah, but we have the same friends sooooo if I don’t know who this person is, I’m curious!”Charlie says cheerfully “so? How is it?”

“Ughhh fine” Dean then tell her the history of the miss calls, it wasn’t something to hide, also Charlie was his best friend and besides even if didn’t tell her the curiosity will probably take the best of she and would hack his cell phone or something, probably.

“So what he looks like?”

“I don’t know”

“What?”

“I don’t even know his name, Charlie”

“Then how you call him?”

“Constantine” Charlie laugh “Yeah, he did chose his nick name by the way”

“And you are..?”

“Han solo” he says proudly

“Very you” Charlie smiles at him

“And you know what? this guy have a hoarse voice”

“Huh. Well you want to keep playing?”

“Sure.”

They keep playing cards for couple of minutes more and Dean forget about his cell phone for a minute, and when he get up to go to the bathroom leaving his cell phone behind Charlie saw his opportunity and took the phone.

**21:49 PM. I like to talk with you as well; also I wasn’t trying to be offensive either.**

Charlie saw the message and immediately pulse the button to make a call, it sound for a couple of second before the other line pick up

 **“I know I said I was bored but you didn’t have to call”** a calm voice answer and on the background you could hear a television sound

“Wow you do have a hoarse voice”

**“Han?”**

“No this is Leia!”

**“What?”**

And it was in that exact second that Dean decide to come back “Charlie what are you doing with my phone?” Charlie turns around to see him

“I’m talking with Constantine!” she didn’t cut the phone, and Charlie could hear the guy on the line laugh low

“Hey Charlie leave that!”

“Nope” then she stop give him attention “so Constantine!”

**“Are you a friend of Han?”**

“I’m his Queen!” Dean screams a little ‘Charlie’ at that

**“From LARP?”**

“He talks about me!” Charlie turn to see at dean “you are so sweet” then Dean proceed to try to get his phone back but she wouldn’t let him “Hey! Leave that I’m doing the talk!” Charlie hit his hand “So Constantine, tell me what you think about D…. Han?”

**“I like to talk with him, he is funny and a great listener, we talk a lot”**

“Really? And what about you? Do you like Harry Potter?” Dean then gives her a funny look “What?”

**“I still didn’t say anything”**

“No sorry I was talking to Han, so?”

**“I prefer the books over the movies, but they are still fun”**

Charlie then gives a little squeak “Did you just become my best friend!?” Dean give another ‘Charlie’ scream “Don’t worry I love you too Han” then finally Dean take his phone back from Charlie’s hands when she was distracted

“Constantine?” Dean pulls apart Charlie from the phone

**“Hello Han”**

“Hey there” he said a little embarrassed

**“You want me to call tomorrow better?”**

“Yes please, let’s talk tomorrow” Charlie then says an ‘uhhhh’ “Charlie you’re not five!” Constantine just laughs at that “so tomorrow?”

**“Yes Han, have a good night”**

“You too man.” And then Dean hangs up

Despite everything Charlie didn’t bring up the subject of Constantine and for that Dean was gratefully and go to sleep like any other day when Charlie come but in the morning was when Charlie ask little more about it.

“So Constantine?” she says with a smirk while Dean was preparing some eggs

“So what about it?”

“I dunno you tell me I’m curious”

“There’s nothing to tell we chat that’s all, I told you yesterday”

“Yes but I’m still curious sue me, you actually talk a lot with him, more than when you call Sam or Me”

“We talk everyday” Dean let slip up almost without noticed

“Dude! That has to be a record for you!”

“What the hell Charlie? You make it sound like if I haven’t any friend at all” Dean put the eggs on the table and makes himself a coffee

“Pfff you’re monosyllable Dean, when you talk over phone you only use ‘yes’ and ‘no’ not even on highs chool we talk that much”

“Yeah but I use to saw your face everyday”

“True, but my point still stand, so what is with this Constantine guy that makes him so special?”

“I don’t know its easy talk to him, great listener”

“Uhh, he said the same thing about you”

Without further conversation about Constantine they eat they breakfast in peace and after that Charlie finally go home no without tease Dean a little more and make some plane for the next week with the rest of the guys.

Dean then start to think what Charlie told him yes she was right he do talk a lot with Constantine but he doesn’t find it weird, maybe is a like weird that despite everything they have talk Dean still doesn’t know his name? Hell Dean doesn’t know if Constantine lives in America or not… Dean was thinking about that when his cell phone start vibrating in his pocket, speaking of the devil

**“Hello Han”**

“Heya Constantine; you call”

**“I say I will, didn’t I?”**

“Yes you did”

**“So how was everything last night with Leia?”**

“Who?”

**“The girl, when I ask ‘Han?’ she answer me ‘No it’s Leia!’”**

“Oh you mean Charlie, yeah everything is okay she was just messing with me”

**“I only hope I wasn’t interrupting anything…”**

“Nah its ok, beside she call you, she was the _one_ interrupting, everything was ok with you brother?”

**“Yes, thanks for ask, you little call distract me fine thanks”**

“Uhhh I’m so sorry… Charlie can be impulsive sometimes”

**“So is she you girlfriend or something like that?”**

“Oh god no! First she is like my little sister so nope to that, and second even if want to be with her like that, not that I want, she is gay”

**“Oh, yeah that will be quite difficult”**

“Yeah, but besides that we’re a great team, we understand each other perfectly”

**“Ahh yes I understand I have a friend myself that a lot of people just assume at first instant that we are partners but she is only a very good friend.”**

**“So you are not dating?”**

“Nope, why you’re interesting?”Dean just laughs

**“Not really”**

“Yeah, beside it would be a little forward for you to ask me to a date when I dunno where you live or more important if I swing that way”

 **“Ah what a shame I would have taken you to some nice place”** Dean could hear the sarcasm on Constantine voice so he just snickered

“I mean you’re not Spanish for example, since you’re not talking Spanish but you could be I dunno Russian? Or something”

**“I’m not Russian I assure you, but just for you know I do talk Spanish”**

“You do?”

**“Si lo hago”**

“What?”

**“I said ‘yes I do’”**

“Wow that’s impressive I only know ‘ _Si, soy un chico malo_ ’ but that came from a porno so I don’t how useful would be on my daily life..?” then Constantine start to laugh and that make Dean smile, this was nice

 **“Oh god”** Constantine was still laughing but more soft now **“Yeah I don’t how useful that would be, but just for you know I’m from Missouri”**

“Oh” and Dean stay silence a little because that was kinda close, well yeah a couple of hours but still was so _close,_ it was nice to know that if the two of them ever want to meet up it’s possible.

**“Han?”**

“Yeah” Dean gives a little cough “I live on Kansas”

**“Oh.”**

“Yeah that what I was thinking”

**“No its ok it’s not like we HAVE to meet up, at least not if any of us don’t want to right?”**

“Right if we ever we want to meet up, then is nice to have the option, but until then we are fine right?”

**“Right”**

“So all good?”

**“Yes we’re fine, you know today something stupid happen to me”**

“What?”

**“My brother was sick this past week and he beg me to take his license to his work but first had to  get his license from the doctor, I get to the place and I never been here so just to make sure I go to the guard and ask him where the license were delivery and he say ‘Sure, look that young lady over there’ and I say yes and then he say ‘well, look above’ and there was a big sign that say ‘Delivery of medical licenses’ and it was just next to the man like a couple of steps, ughh I fell like a teenage boy again being scolded, the man just laugh fortunately ”**

“Yeah I got what you mean!” and just like that the kind of awkward moment was gone, Constantine was likely to bring that up just to change the subject and Dean was grateful for that.


	7. Chapter 7

After that Dean just carries on with his day like nothing happen he talk a little with Sammy and for the night end up going to a bar and after a couple of beers and no one interesting to take home Dean was at home unable of sleep, he thought on call Sammy and chat with him a little but probably Sammy was already sleep and Dean don’t want it to bother Jess, maybe he can talk with Charlie she most likely would we awake, but also maybe she was with someone… so grabbing his cell phone text to the person he’s talking the most this days

 **23:39 PM.** Hey are you awake? I can’t sleep and wanna talk with someone

**23:39 PM. Yes I’m awake, I though you would be sleeping at this hour, don’t you work tomorrow?**

**23:40 PM.** Uggh don’t remind me, but I don’t know why I can’t sleep

 **23:40 PM.** And what about you? You shouldn’t be sleeping as well?

**23:41 PM. I have a very strange sleep schedule, sometimes I barely sleep**

**23:41 PM. Why can’t you sleep?  You did something that left your mind in a state of awake?**

**23:42 PM.** I came from a bar so I would say yeah.

**23:43 PM. Usually alcohol don’t make you want sleep?**

**23:43 PM.** Not really? Maybe after a buuuuunch of beers, but I don’t want to be hang over at work tomorrow

**23:44 PM. Oh, makes sense, you want talk until you feel tired?**

**23:44 PM.** Yeah that might help

Just after sending that Dean was receiving an incoming call from Constantine

“Hey”

 **“Hello”** then a sound of steps could be heard on the other line

“What are you doing?”

**“I was reading, I thought that it would be better for me to go to bed, do you mind?”**

“Nop go ahead man”

A couple of minutes pass it and Dean start to humming a song while Constantine was doing whatever he was doing

**“Ok, I’m here”**

“Welcome!”

**“You sing?”**

“What?”

**“You were humming so I wonder if you sing”**

“You hear me?”

**“Yes I have my headphones on; I was not supposed to hear that?”**

“Not really? I just thought that you just leave you cell phone, I don’t really mind if you hear me”

“And I sings the song I like and hear on my phone or car but I dunno if count like ‘sing’”

**“Well you’re singing aren’t you?”**

“Technically”

**“Would you sing something for me?”**

“Right know?”

**“If doesn’t bother you?”**

“Yeah no it’s ok I suppose it’s just that I mostly sing in the shower”

**“Now that’s a nice picture”**

“Shut up” Dean just chuckle at that “Whatever, I’ll sing, just… stop me if I sound bad”

**“Of course”**

_“Big wheels keep on turning_  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the southland  
I miss 'ole' 'bamy once again  
And I think it’s a sin, yes  
Well I heard mister young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil young will remember  
A southern man don’t need him around anyhow  
Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet home Alabama  
Lord, I’m coming home to you”

**“I really like that, I like how you sing”**

“Yeah well it’s kinda weird sing without the music…”

**“Maybe next time you could sing with music on the background?”**

“Next time?”

**“If it’s not a problem, I don’t what to bother you”**

“Nah it’s ok I guess, I don’t usually sing that’s all”

**“Well I like it, I like your voice”**

“Thanks man” even if Constantine cannot look at him right know Dean was bright red “I bet you could sing some song like this as well” so he just change the subject

**“Only if is on an low rank, I can’t sing anything that’s remotely high”**

“Yeah I betcha, so what you where reading?”

**“My own book, the first one”**

“Well ain’t that cocky?”

**“I’m not doing it for my ego if that what you think, I like to come back to my first histories so I know how much I change or if there any lose end I didn’t end well, stuff like that”**

“Actually that make sense, I was only teasing you by the way”

**“I know”**

“Well now _that’s_ cocky” Dean could hear Constantine chuckle on the other line

**“Not tired yet?”**

“Dude it’s only been a minute, you’re already tired?”

**“Not yet. And it was just a question, want to talk something specific?”**

“I dunno man whatever comes to your mind...?”

**“Alright”**

The next day Dean gets up on the morning and after a quick breakfast drive to Bobby’s shop when he was on is lunch break he receive a call from Charlie

_“Hey Dean! You know that my birthday it’s close right?”_

“Charlie I’m not going tell you what I got you, so stop asking”

 _“No! That’s not what I want to talk!”_ Then out of nothing like just thinking on the idea Charlie scream _“…you know, you should bring Constantine to the party!”_

“What no! Charlie I don’t even know where’s he lives”

_“Yeah sure”_

“Not seriously I don’t know!” Dean lies

_“Dean you’re being chatting with the man for more than a month and you still don’t know where he lives?  I found that hard to believe”_

“Shut up, beside why he would even come to your party? He doesn’t know anyone”

 _“He knows you”_ Dean could hear him smirk over the phone _“besides I like him!”_

“Yeahhhhh” Dean frowns

_“Whatever that’s not why I call you!”_

“Right, right then what is it?”

_“My party is going to be a costume party!”_

“What, why?”

_“Uhhm because I like it duhh? You know I love cosplay so that means you need a costume!”_

“Ugggghhh I don’t want to!”

_“Well you have to!”_

“Fine, you’re lucky that I love you”

_“I know”_

“Hey don’t ‘Han solo me!’” Dean gives as scoff and Charlie just laugh “whatever, I’m going to go as…”

 _“Not as a cowboy!_ ” Charlie interrupts him

“Why not!?”

_“‘cause you always use the same costume! Even to my Halloweens parties! I want to see something new!”_

“Come on Charlie, that’s not fair you know that I don’t have other costumes!”

_“Seriously? Big fan of Star Wars and you don’t own a costume of a Jedi? You’re the worst Padawan”_

“That’s because they only sell costumes for kids and I don’t go to comicons to have one of quality like you do”

_“Yeah why not? You should come at least one year I know you would love it, but that’s not the point! The point it’s that I want you to get I new costume!”_

“No”

_“Dean I swear to anyone who’s up there, that if you come to my party as a cowboy I wild undress you and give you some slutty costume, maybe something like a slutty nurse, you know I will”_

“I hate you” Dean grown

_“You love me”_

“I know”

 _“Hey!”_ Dean just laughs _“so yep that’s it, you’re a smart guy, you will come up with something, sooo I’ll see you at my party! Bye bitch”_

“Yeah whatever” and just like that Charlie hang up

After that Dean continue his work and from time to time thinking what kind of costume he could use, he didn’t want to buy anything just for Charlie’s party, later on the afternoon when he was finally in home still any idea come, he hear someone knocking the door and when open the door was Sam

“Hello Dean”

“Sammy! What’s up? Jess dump you because of your long hair?”

“Shut up” Dean then let Sam enter the house “I bring pie so we could eat”

“Sammy I love you right know”

“Stop telling me Sammy dude!”

“Nop” Dean grabs the pie from Sam and both of them go to the kitchen so they can have a piece “So where’s Jess?”

“She’s working, today is the long shift, by the way can I use you phone?  I need ask something to Jess and I forget my phone”

“Yep go ahead and knock yourself” Dean hands his cell phone to Sam well he start cutting the pie

“Who’s Constantine?” Dean stop a second and turn around to see Sam and ask a little ‘what’ “Who’s Constantine” Sam repeat “it’s on your recent calls”

“Oh, it’s a friend”

“Ahh, then why you have his name like Constantine?” Sam ask with curiosity Dean have a lot a different friends that Sam ignores  but is the first one to put a pet name he always use the first name, so he was a little curious

“’Cause he’s like Constantine?”

“You don’t seem sure” Sam frowns

And then just like when Dean told Charlie, he told Sam about Constantine

“Dude that’s dangerous, what if this guys try to scam you?”

“C’mon Sam have a little bit of faith on me, beside he hasn’t ask for my credit card o whatever, I only know where he lives since a couple of days and he told me first”

“Oh right I trust you, just be careful men”

“Yes I know, you don’t have to worry for me, I’m the one who suppose to worry about you!”

After that the conversation change into other subjects


End file.
